


The Broken Path

by mooneylooney1



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, KARD (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Ateez, Multi, mafia KARD, mafia got7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooneylooney1/pseuds/mooneylooney1
Summary: Fate has a strange way of working. It was supposed to be just another trip to the convenience store. Instead, you have an unfortunate run-in with a man drenched in black and end up tangled in a web of lies and conspiracies that takes more of you than you expected.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Character Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this from my other blog. Let me know what u think!

### 

##  **Character Introductions:**

##  _**Hongjoong – The boss** _

  * Leader of the ATEEZ
  * Took over boss position after his father died in a horrible accident
  * Does it because it’s the “family business”
  * Actually wanted to be an artist
  * Known for his ruthlessness and impeccable coordination, so much that even the older members of the ATEEZ – who hate the idea of a “young boy” leading them – admire and acknowledge him
  * His closest advisors are his friends, as he, and I quote, “Doesn’t trust the old crows”
  * Is causing major reform in the ATEEZ business and relations which puts him on the bad side of the commission*
  * Is generally easy-going and laid back
  * As long as you don’t anger him, that is..



_*The commission is a group of elected men who are involved in the decision-making of the gang._

##  _**Seonghwa – The Underboss** _

  * Known Hongjoong since they were kids
  * They practically grew up together, after Seonghwa’s parents were murdered by rival gang KARD and Hongjoong’s parents took Seonghwa in
  * So it’s safe to say, their bond is unbreakable and they trust each other unconditionally
  * When Hongjoong gave Seonghwa this position, the displacement of the previous underboss caused quite the uproar
  * The commission was not happy, but they let it slide after Seonghwa “did them a favour”
  * Extremely kind, rational and reasonable
  * But if you see him with a gun, you better run – rumour has it he took out an entire gang all by himself
  * However, he usually tries to stay out of physical altercations, preferring to instead organise raids for the ATEEZ



##  _**Yunho – Hacker/Intel** _

  * Has incredible software knowledge and can hack into pretty much anything
  * Hacked into the ATEEZ network by chance ( ~~you know, just another lazy Sunday~~ )
  * Hongjoong’s father had him brought over to “headquarters” for interrogation, but then discovered he was just a boy
  * So he offered him a position working for the ATEEZ, gathering vital intel
  * He also had him trained ( ~~so your mans can take care of himself~~ )
  * Known for being quite the prankster
  * Also apparently very lucky – for one thing, he still hasn’t been caught by his parents (they think he works nights at a corporate office)
  * The gang also jokes about how he’s a good luck charm and should be taken to any and all raids ( ~~to ward off the evil spirits, of course~~ )



##  **_Yeosang – The Consigliere_ **

  * Involved in negotiation between other gangs and ATEEZ and even within ATEEZ (mediating between the capos, associates and the “higher ups”)
  * His family knew Hongjoong’s family, but were not involved with the business
  * Began studying nursing and philosophy at university ( ~~but was honestly just doing it because his parents wanted him to~~ )
  * Until Hongjoong showed up, covered in blood. In his room. In the middle of the freaking night.
  * So yeah, Yeosang patched Hongjoong up while they talked about the business
  * Eventually Hongjoong recruited Yeosang into ATEEZ and Yeosang ditched his degree, telling his parents that he was instead doing an “internship” at Victory Banks Inc. (Hongjoong’s father’s bank)
  * Is one of the best at negotiating within the gang
  * Slightly manipulative, a little unorthodox and very savage ( ~~guess that philosophy degree came in handy~~ )
  * Gets what the gang wants with minimal damages (and maximum profits)
  * Managed to amass a number of people who could spy for him (information is vital for smooth negotiations; “to make them an offer they cannot refuse” – ~~I’m sorry, I had to~~ )



##  **_San – Soldier (hand-hand combat expert; martial arts)_ **

  * Another member also recruited by Hongjoong’s father
  * A ruthless killed, skilled in all forms of hand-hand combat, martial arts – name it, he’ll know it
  * Was raised by his grandfather – he taught him everything he knew
  * When his grandfather got sick, he told San about Hongjoong’s father: San’s grandfather had worked for Hongjoong’s grandfather and worked for a short while for Hongjoong’s father before leaving to take care of San
  * He urged San to go to Hongjoong’s father – which San did after his grandfather’s death
  * Hongjoong’s father took him in immediately – since he didn’t need training, he was dispatched into missions straight away
  * San quickly got along with all the other boys – despite the fact that he was a coldblooded killer (on the job), he was kind, peaceful and friendly
  * Keeps a soft plushie, Shiber, given to him by his grandfather



##  **_Mingi – Capo #1_ **

  * Weapons Dealer
  * A self-proclaimed, self-made businessman
  * He started his work smuggling with his uncle – mostly goods
  * By chance, he managed to pick up a shipping full of weapons that belonged to a smaller gang
  * Instead of smuggling it across, he found a way to sell it to ATEEZ and make some profit
  * Slowly he built connections that allowed him to steal even more weapons and then sell them to the ATEEZ ( ~~apparently they paid well)~~
  * This made him a staple part of the gang, and Hongjoong quickly recruited him
  * Very laid-back, with nerves of steel - what with his line of work
  * Is a prolific liar – he can get himself out of any situation



##  **_Wooyoung – Capo #2_ **

  * Runs the gambling scene
  * Owns three casinos (not counting the ones he would inherit from his father)
  * Is a major flirt and an excellent businessman – a great combination, as it allows him to gain people’s trust very easily ( ~~and then of course their money and secrets~~ )
  * The “treasury” of ATEEZ
  * Provides the funds necessary for them to run their businesses without getting caught
  * Got into the gang through his father
  * Super rich, very loud
  * Demands attention wherever he goes, which is great because that almost removes any suspicion from him
  * Sometimes likes to drive the getaway car ( ~~“just for fun”~~ )



##  **_Jongho – Undercover Agent_ **

  * Spy in the police
  * Gathers any information about police investigations and passes them to ATEEZ
  * Also helps remove suspicion away from them (evidence tampering, extortion, etc.)
  * Very mature for his age
  * And extremely strong
  * Probably one of the reasons why he could pass as a police officer, even in his young age
  * Got involved in the gang after his girlfriend was shot by the police
  * He had known Yeosang through university (they took some philosophy classes together)
  * When he didn’t show up for a couple of weeks, Yeosang had found him in his apartment half-drunk to death
  * It was after this that Yeosang slowly started to plant the seeds in Jongho’s head – that “there was a way to get back at the police, a way to make them pay for what they did, slowly, more painfully” ( ~~dayum boy, putting them skills to use~~ )
  * It was then that he told him about the ATEEZ
  * Jongho joined in a heartbeat
  * And after entering the police academy, he became an invaluable asset to the gang



##  **_Y/N_ **

  * A highschool English teacher
  * Live (with your roommate, Alexa) in an apartment in a shabby corner of town (Falls Bay)
  * Practically surrounded by crime, so much so that you have become conditioned to it
  * Doesn’t stop you from being angry about it
  * Still you might describe yourself as a patient person, always going above and beyond for your students
  * You moved to Korea a few years ago, wanting to get away from your old life, to experience something new ( ~~and you haven’t looked back since~~ )
  * Absolutely hate the gang situation in town, and you’re very vocal about it too ( ~~at which point Alexa freaks out and tells you to shut it: “There are ears at every corner”~~ )
  * You’re quite headstrong – despite Alexa’s continued warnings, you write to the local newspaper ( _The Falls Bay Tribune_ ) condemning the actions of the gangs and the lack of initiative displayed by the local authorities in attempting to crack down on these crimes
  * Deep down you’re extremely kind (to the point of a fault; it makes you naïve and open – and that’s dangerous on your side of town)



_**Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction and does not in any way represent any of the members of ATEEZ or KARD, nor their beliefs. _ _I don’t own any of these images. Credits to the owners._


	2. The World Through Our Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter! I'll be posting the rest soon. :)

The window shook under the weight of the wind and rain. Adjusting the light of your lamp so as to better read the words in front of you, you sighed defeatedly.

“He’s just never gonna learn, is he?” you muttered, shaking your head, before marking the page with deft, red strokes.

“Y/N!” the voice of your roommate pierced across the apartment followed by the bang of the door closing shut. You winced, _Does she always have to scream this loud?_

“Yeah?” you answered, turning in your chair to face the small figure now standing in the doorway of your room.

“First of all,” she began, flicking the light switch and removing her scarf, “Don’t. Sit. In. The. Dark. That lamp is going to strain your eyes.”

“Yeah, I kn–”

“And you won’t believe what happened to Marie,” she was now taking off her coat, not wasting a breath.

“Marie??” You titled your head slightly.

“The girl who lives two streets down.”

“Oh right,” you replied, realisation dawning on your face, “What about her?”

“She got mugged last night.”

“WHAT?!” you exclaimed, completely abandoning the essays on your desk and rising from the shock.

Alexa grimaced, “Some gang men cornered her, took her purse, beat her and ran. Apparently the police couldn’t find them, no cameras or eyewitnesses.” She lowered her eyes, “She doesn’t look good, Y/N. Her face…”

You stayed like this, the both of you, caught in the shock, the horror of it all. The growing dread, the fear of being trapped, anticipating when your turn would come.

“You need to be careful, Y/N,” Alexa softly muttered. “Try not to stay out late at the school. Especially these days, it gets dark earli-”

“This isn’t fair,” you snarled, grabbing your laptop. With shaking hands, you opened it, “It’s not fair that they get to just go around doing whatever they want.”

Your fingers glanced furiously across the keyboard. “They shouldn’t be getting away with this stuff. It’s not fair. It’s just not fucking fair.” Lips pursed, you typed, anger flowing through your hands, painting the words on your screen an ugly, raging red.

Alexa could only sigh. Reaching for her clothes she glanced at you, then slowly made her way out of the room.

“I’m still waiting on your taxes Mr. Cha,” Hongjoong’s voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter, causing the older man’s head to spin promptly in his direction.

Seonghwa and Wooyoung smirked from beside their boss. Even through the thick fog of smoke in the room, the glint in Cha’s eyes was unmistakably fear.

The man realised his eyes must’ve betrayed him, for he cleared his throat and sat up in his chair before beginning in a booming voice, “Hongjoong, I’ve been at my men’s throats since last week. They’re struggling to collect the money from our tenants – there just isn’t enough money to go around. Businesses are _failing_.”

He paused to breathe, and his confidence seemed to swell, urging him to push on. He leaned closer to the black-clad man, who had now begun to inspect his mullet, “I warned them that the end of the month was almost here and that they didn’t want to be short of the tax-”

Cha continued to drone on, but his voice was merely noise to Hongjoong’s ears – the man had actually stopped listening. He rose up and began pacing the room, slowly, his black, polished shoes dragging on the deep, soft carpet beneath him.

“You,” he said.

“What?” Cha froze mid-sentence, his mouth agape.

“YOU, Mr. Cha. YOU don’t want to be short of the taxes. YOU know exactly what happens to those who do.”

The room fell deathly silent. Looks were exchanged between the men at the table, not surprised, but apprehensive. Hongjoong was not afraid to exercise his power – they’d seen the things he had done and most of them were wise enough not to cross him.

A man at the far end of the table, however, ran a wrinkled hand through his greying hair, breathing out heavily. Hongjoong’s eyes snapped towards him and sluggishly asked, “Something you have to say Mr. Yoon?”

Yoon hesitated, clasping his hands together in front of him. “I don’t think it’s fair to reprimand Cha like this,” his voice carried a hint of disappointment, like a mother lecturing her child. “He’s been in this business far longer than you. He worked for your father, for God’s sake! I mean if that doesn’t stand for anyt –”

“And what have you done about the drug rats over on your side of town? Hmm?” Hongjoong was now glaring at the old man, his eyes unblinking, trapping Yoon, compelling him to answer.

“I…I…” Yoon spluttered for a few seconds before swallowing and continuing, “I’m working on it. We’ve cleared the streets, mostly, but we still need to get to the source.”

“Work faster,” Hongjoong voiced firmly, words laced with a silent threat. Wooyoung chuckled softly, arms folded behind his neck as he leaned back in his chair, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Anyone else have any concerns they’d like to share?” Seonghwa inquired, standing to survey the table of irritated men. After strong, resounding “no’s” were heard from across the room, the men dismissed themselves, Cha and Yoon making sure to throw a few contemptive glares behind them before leaving.

“You’re going to get yourself killed if you keep talking to them like this,” Wooyoung spoke gleefully. But while his voice was cheerful, his eyes had grown dark with worry.

“You need to be careful Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said, opening a window to free the smoke. “These men have been around a lot longer than you have. You shouldn’t underestimate them.”

“I’m not,” Hongjoong huffed, fishing his keys from his coat pocket. “I’m just sick of their bullshit lies and half-assed excuses. So I’m going to keep treating them like this until they stop treating me like a child.”

Seonghwa laughed lightly, “They’re _criminals_ , Hongjoong. They lie for a living. They’ll even lie to themselves if they have to.”

“Exactly,” Hongjoong pointed at Wooyoung, “Which is why I need you to keep an ear out for any funny business. Let Yeosang know, too.”

“And Mingi?” Wooyoung smiled, causing his boss to relax into a small one of his own.

“Nah, no need to worry him. He’s got enough problems with his uncle, as is.” With that Hongjoong proceeded to walk out of the room, his friends chuckling softly behind him, and his heart weighing his chest down like an anchor.

“Y/N, I really don’t need pads right now!” Alexa was pulling your arm back, trying to keep you from leaving the house in the dead of night.

You shook your head, turning to look her in the eye, “That’s not true and you know it. It’s just a short walk to the convenience store. I’ll be fine, ok?” Alexa’s eyes pleaded silently with you, before defeatedly looking away.

The cold air bit at your bare neck and hands as you stepped out of the building, making your way down the dim street, the few scattered lamp-posts throwing deceiving shadows all around you. You kept your head down and urged your feet on as quickly as you could.

You were bitter and you were angry and in those few moments, the only thought spinning through your head was the sole idea of sticking it to the gangs that held the town in their grip. You weren’t stupid; sure, it’s dangerous, leaving the house at this time of night and alone – but you weren’t about to stop living your life because someone had tried to intimidate you into believing this was the way the world was supposed to be. Determined, eyes set on the neon lights of the store in the distance, you charged forward.

“Hey sugar,” a sultry voice from your right suddenly purred out. Your eyes darted quickly to where the sound had come from, but it was pitch black and even a shadow couldn’t be seen. You clutched your coat closer to your body and picked up the pace.

“Oh come on, don’t start running now! I only wanted to have a little chat,” the tantalising voice followed you, and this time when you turned, you could see two men jogging behind you, sneering.

You gasped, and the icy wind grew colder on your damp skin. Your throat began to close up and you were gripped with the sudden, suffocating feeling of ending up like Marie, another statistic, another sad story. You shook your head. _I have to lose them,_ you thought, gritting your teeth. _I can’t outrun them to the store, it’s still too far._

Taking a sharp turn to the left, you hurtled into a dark alley. Your feet beat the ground, still wet from the evening downpour. Your breath emerged in clouds of fog that obscured your vision.

“Where’d you go sugar?”

The voice was closer now, approaching steadily. Taking another turn, you slipped, hitting the pavement in a bone-jarring fall, but despite the smell of blood in the air, you could not stop, would not stop.

“Come on. This isn’t fun anymore.”

A gloved hand suddenly reached out, grabbing you by the sleeve of your coat and pulling you into a dark backstreet.

But before you could scream, the hand was pressed tightly against your mouth. You raised your eyes to meet your assailant. It was a man, clad completely in black, hair styled in an ashy-blonde mullet. What struck you the most, however, were his brown eyes, dark orbs that pierced deep into yours, calm, like a black sea; warm, but dangerous.

Slowly he raised a finger to his lips as the voice of the man following you edged nearer, joined this time by his friend’s sniggers, ugly, bouncing off the walls of the alleys.

“Stop hiding sugar, it’s no–”

The voice abruptly stopped, but the man did not let you go. His eyes did not blink, did not falter from your gaze. They continued to bore into yours, as the unmistakable thud of bodies on the ground was heard, and the rain began to fall again.

_**Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction and does not in any way represent any of the members of ATEEZ, nor their beliefs. _ _I don’t own any of these images. Credits to the owners._


End file.
